


Key Question

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you really this nice, or were you only trying to get into my pants?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Question

Her teeth sunk into his neck, but any possible indication of pain was drown out by a grunt of pleasure. Long and able fingers made paths at his back and ribs. There was such a difference in those acts, the same difference that her personality showed, for there was the woman of easy smile and humming songs that followed him around the town and always had his office running like a Swiss clock, and there was that wild thing that started biting and clawing at him, tearing away his clothes as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them.

Throwing her shirt over his shoulder, to join his at the floor, he allows himself a moment to appreciate the simple things at life. The curve of her waist and the softness of her skin under his touch, the feels of her navel and the lace of her bra in her perky breasts.

‘Why are we doing this?’ it was such a stupid question, but it still flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself, I only hoped not to be mocked and have it ruin the mood of what could be a really good night. She smiled at me, but not in an evil way as I expected, it was the same smile she gave me every morning, making me calmer, letting me see how this whole persona of her was still part of the woman I asked out in the first place. ‘Are you really this nice, or were you only trying to get into my pants?’ really, I should learn not to blurt out all the things that came to mind, even if she was used to my tactless ways, no woman likes to be insulted mid disrobing, but again, she only smiled it off. Pulling me closer, she kissed up my neck, up to my ear.

‘Can’t a girl be both?’ it was said in a whisper, but to me it was enough, so I kissed her properly before I started talking again.


End file.
